Ciganos Malvados
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: Ciganos Malvados.


Título: Ciganos Malvados.

Autora: opala aline

Sinopse:

Disclaimer: Essa história pertence à opala aline, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer; a mim, pertence somente a tradução.

Link da fic original: http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6497093 / 1 / Wicked_Gypsy ( retirem os espaços)

Rated: M - Inglês - Romance - Bella & Edward.

BPOV

"Mãe, isso é muito apertado! Eu não consigo respirar!" Eu suspiro enquanto a minha mãe continua a apertar o corpete de renda do meu vestido.

"Mas olha como é seus seios parecem bonitos. Você terá todos os meninos comendo em suas mãos com este decote!" Com estas palavras, minha mãe ajeita meus seios - ajustando-os para que tenham o efeito máximo.

"Mãe!" Estou horrorizada com as suas ações. _Gah! Nós estamos indo para uma feira renascentista, não uma rave!_

Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei minha mãe e minha melhor amiga, Alice, me vestirem este ano. Eu adoro feiras de renascentistas, mas eu nunca vestir... Isso está chamando muita atenção, eu sou mais uma mistura disfarçada de garota.

"Bella, as minhas asas estão arrumadas?" Eu olho por cima do meu ombro para ver Alice tentando endireitar as asas de fada amarrada às suas costas.

Eu bater nas mãos de minha mãe colocando-as longe do meu peito e passo para o lado da minha amiga.

"Você parece uma Tinker Bell gigante, você sabe disso, certo?" Eu questionar seriamente a sanidade de Alice. Ela é tão... _lime_.

"Eu sei! Não é demais! Eu acho que eu usaria isso todos os dias se eu pudesse", Alice me diz, falando a mil por hora.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como Alice e eu somos amigas. Somos completamente opostas, mas eu a amo de coração.

"Ok, Tink, você está pronta para ir." Meus esforços para me arrumar são recompensados com um grito agudo enquanto Alice sai da sala.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ela pode ser tão graciosa com a fantasia que ela está usando. Só Alice para achar que stiletos verdes são apropriadas para uma fantasia de fada renascentista.

~ ~ Xx

Este deve ser o dia mais quente do ano. Estou suando como louco neste vestido maldito.

Nem minha mãe ou Alice parece notar a temperatura escaldante, nem o fato de que estou prestes a ter um infarto de tanto calor.

Depois de algumas reclamações épicas da minha parte, eles concordam com uma limonada gelada em uma mesa de piquenique na sombra, perto do palco.

Minha mãe e Alice estão conversando sobre manicures ou alguma porcaria aleatória de mulherzinha, que não me interessam. Eu estudo a multidão em volta de mim, observando alguns dos trajes mais elaborados. Eu também estou vagamente consciente do desempenho no palco... algo com flautas, certamente não conseguindo chamar a atenção de ninguém.

O calor e o tédio estão me deixando sonolenta, eu coloco minha sobre a mesa e fecho os meus olhos.

Devo ter cochilado, porque eu fui acordada de repente por uma batida forte, firme. O barulho característico de uma gaita de foles se junta ao tambor. Parece ser o entretenimento típico para esses eventos. Uma guitarra elétrica se junta ao mix, despertando meu interesse. Abro os olhos, virando meu rosto para o palco.

O trio de artistas é um grupo com aparência eclética. Todos eles estão vestindo camisas pretas e camponesas kilts camponeses, verde.

O baterista é um homem enorme com músculos aparentes sob a camisa, ressaltando quando ele bate no bumbo gigante próximo ao seu corpo. O gaiteiro é alto e magro, seu cabelo loiro cor de mel balançando em torno de seu queixo, enquanto ele consegue fazer um som agradável vir de um instrumento que costumo achar repugnante. O guitarrista é o que realmente chama minha atenção. Ele é, sem dúvida, o homem mais quente que eu já vi. Seus cabelos acobreados são como um ninho de pássaro na cabeça, saindo em todas as direções. Seus olhos estão fechados, dando-lhe a aparência de estar em seu próprio mundo. Seu corpo está balançando um pouco com a música enquanto seus dedos fazem o ritmo encantador.

Estou completamente apaixonado pela música. Eu nunca ouvi nada como isso antes. A gaita de foles, tambor e violão tocando juntos, suas notas intoxicantes serpenteando por entre a multidão, encontrando-me. Sinto-me atraída para o palco... puxada pela música. Meus pés têm vida própria, movendo o meu corpo para o palco. Eu logo me encontro de pé, a poucos metros do palco, fitando a banda com olhos vidrados.

Tudo ao meu redor desaparece e há apenas a música.

Eu posso sentir o ritmo no meu corpo enquanto a música ecoa com seu ritmo harmonioso.

"Bella?" Um toque no meu ombro e voz de Alice no meu ouvido me traz de volta à realidade.

"Eles são muito bons, hein?" Alice está balançando ao meu lado enquanto ela fala.

Bom? Essa palavra não é suficiente, eles estão além do bom. Eu não posso nem encontrar a palavra certa para expressar meus pensamentos, então eu me calo e só aceno para ela.

A música termina tão repentinamente quanto começou. Eu fico paralisada... querendo mais. Meus olhos nunca deixam o guitarrista bonito, vê-lo mover-se com uma graça enorme, enquanto ele faz o seu caminho para o fundo do palco, trocando a guitarra elétrica para um violão acústico.

Outro homem se junta ao trio. Ele é mais velho que os outros, seu cabelo loiro puxado em um rabo de cavalo.

A melodia seguinte começa lenta. É maravilhosamente assombrosa como as duas gaitas encontram sua harmonia. Os tópicos guitarrista tocando suas notas para a melodia com a batida constante e vibrante do tambor.

A banda toca música após música, às vezes apenas o trio mais novo, e às vezes todos os quatro. Por uma música apenas o gaitista mais velho e o guitarrista tocam uma balada linda, encantado- me mais.

A banda termina a sua apresentação e a multidão explode com aplausos e assobios. As palmas das minhas mãos reclamam da força dos meus aplausos.

O homem com o cabelo loiro fez movimentos para que a multidão ficasse silenciosa. Sua voz era suave e melódica com uma cadência distintamente britânica. "Obrigado por terem vindo hoje e nos apoiando. Eu sou Carlisle Cullen."

O outro gaitista se junta a ele, sua voz com sotaque escocês, "Hey, eu estou Jasper Whitlock.".

O baterista gigante aparece com seu sotaque escocês em franca expansão, "Emmett McCarty".

O de cabelos cor de cobre, o deus como guitarrista fala, sua voz é suave e tímida com o sotaque britânico mais sexy que eu já ouvi, "eu sou Edward Masen e nós somos os Wicked Gypsy."

"Sim..." Eu suspiro - em voz alta... em público, fazendo com que Edward Masen mova seus brilhantes, lindos, olhos verdes para mim. Nossos olhos se encontram e algo passa entre nós.

Eu me sinto atraída por este homem.

Alice está puxando a manga do meu vestido e eu relutantemente movo meus olhos de Edward.

"O que você quer Alice?" Que eu digo para ela.

"Puxa, Bella! Não surta! Eu só quero saber se você gostaria de conhecer a banda. Eles estão vendendo CD. Eu pensei que você gostaria de vê- los mais de perto; de qualquer maneira. Eu poderia ter escorregado na baba que está em volta dos seus pés de tanto olhar para Edward."

Eu soco o braço de Alice - corando. Eu não sabia que era tão óbvio.

"Você não é a única que estava de olho em um daqueles meninos gostoso." Alice explode em um ataque de riso e eu não posso ajudar, mas sim me juntar a ela.

Nós fazemos o nosso caminho para a parte de trás da multidão que se reuniu ao redor da mesa. É principalmente um monte de garotas... todas comendo com os olhos, os bonitos ciganos.

Alice e eu hesitamos na borda do grupo, querendo se aproximar, mas não querendo arriscar parecermos idiotas desesperadas, empurrando o nosso caminho para frente.

"O que vocês estão fazendo as meninas?" Minha mãe perguntou, enquanto se juntava a nós para esperamos. "

"Na esperança de obter uma oportunidade de conhecer os meninos gostosos," Alice brincou.

Minha mãe faz um barulho irritado, pegando- nos pelo cotovelo e começa a empurrar-nos através do outros admiradores.

"Mãe! O que você está fazendo?" Eu sussurrei duramente.

"Eu vi a maneira como vocês meninas estavam olhando para esses caras. Você nunca sabe o que poderia ser se você nunca tentar", disse ela.

Eu sempre suspeitei que minha mãe pudesse ser completamente insana, isso só confirmava.

"Você é louca, você sabe disso, né?" Digo a ela.

"Talvez, mas você vai me agradecer por isso mais tarde", ela insiste e empurra-nos contra a mesa, fazendo com que os olhos de todos os quatro homens se voltassem para nós.

Eu baixei o meu olhar e pude sentir meu rosto começando a corar.

Alice não tem tais dificuldades e imediatamente começa a conversar com Jasper sobre como sua música é incrível.

Eu permito que os meus olhos viagem para o CD na mesa diante de mim. Existem vários deles sobre a mesa, e parece que existem três diferentes álbuns. Meu olho é atraído para uma capa à minha esquerda. A imagem é um close dos dedos nas cordas da guitarra.

Eu deslizo meus dedos suavemente sobre a tampa, maravilhada com a elegância da mão retratada.

"Essa é da nossa apresentação em Dublin." Sua voz sexy e tímida está tão perto do meu ouvido que me assusta.

Eu olho para cima para ver Edward olhando para mim com os olhos incrivelmente verdes. Fico maravilhado com sua beleza, me sentindo totalmente deslumbrada - tanto que eu chego a perder o equilíbrio e cair contra a mesa, fazendo CDs se espalharem por toda está em toda parte.

Oh Deus! Senti-me humilhada até os ossos! Eu quero fugir, mas estou firmemente enraizada no meu lugar.

Eu caio de joelhos para começar a recuperar os itens que eu derrubei, na minha posição agachada consigo ter alívio da investida dos olhares da multidão.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la", diz Edward, vindo em torno da mesa, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

Ele enche as mãos com caixas de CDs, depositando-os sobre a mesa antes de se virar para mim me oferecendo a sua mão. Olho para os dedos por um momento, segurando o CD em meus braços junto ao meu peito. Meus olhos viajam até seu braço, seus ombros e, finalmente, até o seu rosto. Seus olhos são quentes e gentis enquanto ele espera que eu tome sua mão. Com dedos trêmulos eu estendo a minha mão, colocando meus dedos levemente na palma da mão dele. Seus dedos se fecham em torno de minha mão e ele me puxa facilmente para que eu fique de pé. Meu corpo está mais perto de seu do que eu esperava e eu posso sentir o calor do seu corpo através da minha roupa.

"Eu sou Edward Masen." Sua voz suave é elevada o suficiente para que eu possa ouvir sobre a multidão ao nosso redor.

Eu sinto o calor atingindo o meu rosto, mais uma vez, quando eu olho para este homem lindo.

"Eu reparei em você durante o show. Gostou?" Edward pergunta.

"Muito!" O rosto de Edward se abriu em um sorriso de derreter o coração, com as minhas palavras e eu me vejo retribuindo seu sorriso.

"Qual é seu nome?" Ele pergunta em voz baixa.

Meu rosto fica ainda mais vermelho com a percepção de que eu ainda não tinha falado com ele.

"Bella". Minha voz é tão baixa para meus próprios ouvidos e me pergunto se ele se quer me ouviu.

"Bella... cabe perfeitamente em você." A maneira como ele diz meu nome provoca arrepios na espinha.

Nós olhamos um para o outro por alguns momentos antes de Edward me perguntar, enquanto passa a mão por seu cabelo já indisciplinado, "Você vai está aqui o dia todo?"

"Eu... Eu acho que sim", digo-lhe, tentando pensar em uma razão para ele estar me perguntando isso.

"Nós vamos ter uma pequena festinha esta noite... nada formal. Você e suas amigas serão bem-vindas a se juntar a nós, se você quiser", diz Edward, apontando para Alice e minha mãe.

_Oh, uau! Acabei de ser convidado para sair com este homem maravilhoso?_

"Isso soa muito bem!" Santo Deus, eu soei desesperada. Rolo meus olhos, mais uma vez.

Edward encontra rapidamente um pedaço de papel e um lápis e escreve o endereço para mim.

Seus olhos fixam- se nos meus mais uma vez enquanto ele coloca o papel na minha mão. "Até mais tarde então?"

Mais uma vez, tudo o que posso fazer é acenar para ele, continuando muda.

Edward volta para o seu lugar à mesa e eu fico tentando lembrar como me mover.

~ ~ Xx

"Tem certeza de que não se importa, mãe?" Eu pergunto.

"Eu vou ficar bem, querida, realmente. Seu pai vai estar aqui em apenas alguns minutos. Vocês, meninas vão se divertir, apenas certifiquem-se de me ligar amanhã."

Concordo com a cabeça enquanto a minha mãe me puxa para um abraço.

Mesmo que eu não more mais na casa dos meus pais, eu sei que eles ainda se preocupam.

~ ~ Xx

"É esta a direção certa?" Alice diminui a velocidade, no meio da estrada, enquanto nós duas olhamos ansiosas através da janela.

"Eu acho que sim. A anotação de Edward diz," na segunda à esquerda após a sinaleira '... esta é a segunda à esquerda. "

Alice se dirige para a estrada sem asfalto e nós fazemos o nosso caminho para o acampamento RV.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella! Dá para acreditar! Eu vou poder passar a noite inteira olhando para Jasper!"

Eu ri de Alice enquanto ela suspira o nome de Jasper e seus olhos assumem um olhar sonhador.

Eu sei exatamente como se sente, o pensamento de ser capaz de sentar e olhar para Edward envia um queima de corar o meu rosto.

Alice e eu caminhamos até o parque de camping numerado que Edward nos deu.

A cena em frente a minha frente é como nada que eu tenha visto antes. O maior motorhome no qual eu já coloquei os olhos está estacionado no centro do acampamento; sobre nossas cabeças está o que parece ser um velho paraquedas entre as árvores. Várias barracas são salpicadas em torno das bordas do paraquedas e cordas são amarradas entre muitas das árvores, vários artigos de vestuário espalhadas por elas. Isso realmente se parece com um acampamento de ciganos.

Mesmo tão estranho quanto às armadilhas do acampamento possa oferecer, é o drama no meio de tudo isso que chama a minha atenção. Alice e eu ficamos paradas, não tendo certeza se deveríamos interromper a acalorada discussão em curso.

"Você precisa sair, Tanya. Vocês não são bem-vindos aqui." A voz de Carlisle é controlada, mas há um óbvio tom de raiva.

Uma desprezível loira morango joga seu cabelo por cima do ombro e fixa o olhar em Edward e Jasper. "Vocês não estavam reclamando a minha presença um par de semanas atrás."

Jasper assume uma postura visivelmente dura, enquanto quando ele cruza os braços sobre o peito e atira adagas com o olhar, para a mulher. Edward está com rosto enterrado nas mãos e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Carlisle dá um passo em direção a Tanya, a fúria estampada em seu rosto. "Nós todos sabemos o que aconteceu naquela noite. Eles estavam bêbados fora de suas mentes e você se meteu em suas tendas."

Tanya não se incomoda com o tom de Carlisle. "Seja o que for, aparece... você está com inveja que eu não chupar seu pau!"

Uau, esta mulher é descarada.

Antes mesmo de eu perceber que está acontecendo, uma mulher pequena sai de trás de Carlisle. Seus olhos cor de avelã estão arregalados, com raiva, suas longas tranças, caramelo, girando em volta de seus ombros enquanto ela se afasta e dá um tapa forte no rosto de Tanya.

"Você, sua prostituta do caralho! É melhor você sumir daqui antes que eu te estraçalhe."

Eu não conheço essa mulher, mas a julgar pelo olhar em seu rosto, ela está falando sério.

"Foda-se sua vagabunda! Eu vou acusar você de agressão!" Tanya estava avançando para cima da mulher com tranças até que ela é, de repente, puxada para trás, pelos cabelos, por uma loira estonteante.

"Ow! Que porra é essa!" Tanya grita se debatendo contra o puxão da loira.

"Basta, Tanya! Você não é bem vindo aqui. Você nunca foi." A loira empurra Tanya para trás, fazendo-a cair no chão, aos meus pés.

Alice e eu a pegamos pelos cotovelos para ajudá-la a se levantar.

"Não me toque suas vagabundas!"

Afastamo-nos enquanto ela se arrastava na terra. "Você é uma irmã da porra, Rose!" Com isso, Tanya sai uma um relâmpago em direção ao estacionamento.

O silêncio enchia o ar agora, sinto-me muito estranha e eu não tenho certeza se deveria ficar ou não. Eu olho para Alice e ela parece tão insegura quanto eu.

"Meninas, eu sinto muito que vocês tenham presenciado isso. Por favor, venham e sentem-se."

Alice e eu nos dirigimos para as cadeiras que a mulher de trança nos mostrou.

"Eu sou Esme, a esposa de Carlisle. Você deve ser Bella e Alice."

Sorrimos brevemente para ela e apertamos sua mão estendida.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegamos, Edward olhou para mim, sorrindo timidamente antes de fazer o seu caminho para o meu lado e tendo tomado o assento ao lado do meu.

"Hey. Há quanto tempo você está aqui?", pergunta ele.

"Algum tempo... Tempo suficiente para ouvir parte do drama."

As bochechas de Edward se coraram com um vermelho profundo e seu olhar caiu para o chão.

Eu empurro meu joelho contra o dele. "Eu sou uma grande garota, eu já ouvi palavrões."

Edward olha para mim, ainda corando como um louco. "Sinto muito que você teve que ouvir"

Eu o cortei, sabendo que ele está se desculpando, "Edward, está tudo bem. Não há necessidade de explicar."

Edward ri muito para mim. "Você gostaria de uma cerveja?"

Eu normalmente não bebo cerveja, mas também não costumo sair com caras britânicos sexys, que mal acabei de encontrar, de modo que dane-se.

"Claro."

~ ~ Xx

Eu estou em minha terceira cerveja e eu estou começando a sentir isso. Normalmente, eu não beberia tanto assim, mas eu estou tendo um tempo tão bom. Eu amo apenas estar sentada aqui assistindo Edward e seus amigos brincando em seus instrumentos, curtindo a noite. A forma como a luz do fogo mostra a sombra de seu cabelo cor de cobre, a alegria dançando em seus olhos.

Edward continua olhando pra mim... com os olhos brilhando. Eu não bebi tanto que eu acho que a maneira como ele fica me olhando é um produto da cerveja. Cada olhar faz meu interior se contorcer e de dá uma coceira nos meus dedos com o desejo de tocá-lo.

Edward é o único ainda a tocar, quase todo mundo está dormindo ou já se foi.

Eu não tenho certeza onde Alice está. A última vez que eu vi, ela estava se aconchegando com Jasper, então eu tenho certeza que ela está em algum lugar com ele.

A última nota da música de Edward paira no ar e eu suspiro antes que eu possa me parar: "Isso foi lindo.".

Edward se move da cadeira que está sentado e se junta a mim, que estou sentada no chão.

"Você quer aprender?"

Eu olho para ele, confusa.

"A guitarra. Eu posso ensiná-la, se você quiser", ele esclarece.

Eu aceno, uma vez mais incapaz de falar na sua presença.

Edward se senta atrás de mim, deslizando as pernas incrivelmente longas ao meu lado. Meu coração está em minha garganta como ele pressiona seu corpo perto do meu. Seus braços colocados ao redor dos meus ombros, trazendo seu violão para descansar no meu colo. Ele toma posse da minha mão direita e coloca-o no pescoço da guitarra, envolvendo seus dedos em torno meu, pressionando os dedos contra as cordas. Edward encosta o seu rosto no meu cabelo, eu posso sentir sua respiração quente na minha pele. Ele leva minha outra mão e coloca-o no centro da guitarra, curvando meus dedos até que somente o meu polegar esteja escovando as cordas.

"Dedilhe gentilmente", sua voz é apenas um sussurro no meu ouvido.

Edward desliza suavemente meu polegar sobre as cordas, permitindo que cada nota reverbere através do ar. Ele move as mãos da minha, descansando-as em minhas coxas, "continue tocando". Seu rosto desliza mais para perto o meu cabelo, empurrando-o de encontro ao meu pescoço. Meus dedos se atrapalham com as cordas quando eu sinto os lábios de Edward escovarem suavemente meu pescoço.

Ele pega a guitarra de minhas mãos, colocando-o de lado, com os lábios salpicando o meu pescoço com beijos.

Ele cruza os braços em volta de mim, segurando-me a ele em um abraço apertado.

Trago as minhas mãos para descansar em seus braços, correndo os dedos para trás e para frente sobre os cabelos macios e em sua pele.

"Você é tão bonita. Você sabia que?" Edward sussurra no meu ouvido.

Eu balanço a cabeça contra ele. Ninguém nunca me chamou de bonita.

Os braços de Edward me levantam com facilidade, me virando de frente para ele, estabelecendo-me facilmente em seu colo. Pressiona a mão suavemente na minha bochecha, seu polegar escova o canto da minha boca.

Impressionantes olhos verdes olham para o meu, "Bella, você é linda".

Eu baixo o meu olhar como inundações de calor meu rosto.

A mão de Edward desliza para baixo para até meu queixo, forçando meu rosto para cima. Ele pressiona sua boca suavemente na minha, acariciando meus lábios com os dele.

Eu suspiro contra ele, ele parece tão perfeito. O calor, a umidade de sua língua ao longo do meu lábio inferior, causando arrepios percorrendo minha espinha.

Desejo corre pelo meu corpo quando sua língua se move pelos meus lábios, fazendo-os se separarem.

Eu permito que a minha mão viaje até o seu rosto, correndo meus dedos sobre a barba mal feita que cobre a sua mandíbula.

Edward corre uma mão no meu cabelo, entrelaçando os dedos. O outro permanece no meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha suavemente.

Relutantemente, eu o deixo afastar sua boca da minha, embora meus dedos continuem a exploração de seu rosto.

"Bella, você é facilmente a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci."

Suas palavras me fazem derreter e eu sei que este homem me possui.

Nosso momento é quebrado pela chegada de Alice e Jasper.

"Eu odeio interromper, mas precisamos ir embora", diz ela calmamente.

Eu sei que Alice está certa. Eu só não quero que ela esteja.

Eu me movo lentamente do colo de Edward, tentando adiar o inevitável.

Ele me ajuda a me levantar, e estamos mais uma vez, olhando fixamente um para o outro.

"Estou feliz que você tenha vindo hoje à noite," Edward me diz.

"Eu também", são as únicas palavras que consigo dizer.

Eu posso sentir as lágrimas começam a picar os meus olhos, sabendo que eu provavelmente nunca mais vou vê-lo novamente.

"Nós estaremos saindo na parte da manhã. Nosso próximo show é em dois dias. Posso chamá-la?"

Esperança surge através do meu peito enquanto eu aceno para ele. Eu rapidamente vasculho minha bolsa por uma caneta e papel.

Edward toma minha mão quando eu lhe dou o meu número, trazendo-o lentamente até seus s lábios e coloca um leve beijo em meus dedos.

Meus joelhos se sentem fracos com um gesto tão romântico.

"Até a próxima, linda Bella."

Wow! Ele é bom.

~ ~ Xx

"Tenha um bom dia", eu digo com entusiasmo zero.

Eu nunca estive tão distraída antes. Eu não posso manter minha mente fora de Edward.

Eu continuo repetindo, ontem, em minha mente. Cada olhar, cada palavra, cada toque...

Suspirando alto, eu viro minha atenção para o próximo cliente da fila.

~ ~ Xx

"O que você está pensando?"

Eu salto de surpresa, Alice surpreendente me de meus pensamentos quando ela deita ao meu lado no sofá.

"Ah... hum ... nada."

Alice revira os olhos na minha tentativa de cobrir meus pensamentos.

"Sim, certo. Você cora por nada então, hein?"

_Putz_... Ela me pegou em flagrante.

Eu baixo o meu olhar, fingindo estar subitamente interessada em um ponto no meu jeans.

"Só estava pensando em Edward", eu admito.

O rosto de Alice se ilumina com um sorriso.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu não consigo tirar Jasper da minha cabeça por nada."

Eu começo a roer as unhas com o meu debate sobre se eu deveria compartilhar a minha ideia maluca com Alice.

"Você sabe que poderia alcançá-los", eu digo com indiferença, avaliando a reação dela.

Alice olha para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Você quer dizer a banda?"

"Yeah. Eles não tocam amanhã à noite. Se nós dirigimos a noite toda, podemos fazer isso."

Eu posso ver as engrenagens girando na mente de Alice... Ela está considerando a ideia.

Alice começa a andar pelo quarto, falando rapidamente, da mesma forma como ela anda. "Nós poderíamos usar aquelas capangas enormes, você pode enfiar um monte de coisas neles e nós podemos pegar o meu carro - o sua caminhonete é inútil."

Eu encaro Alice. Ela sabe que eu não gosto dela insultando minha caminhonete.

Ela mostra a língua para mim e continua falando: "Nós podemos embalar um monte de lanches... Oh meu Deus, isso vai ser muito divertido!".

Alice está agora, literalmente, saltando para cima e para baixo.

"Bella! Será que isto faz de nós groupies?"

Eu dou de ombros. Eu prefiro groupie, soa melhor do stalker.

Alice está gritando e me apertando em um grande abraço. Ela é assustadoramente forte para alguém tão pequeno.

Eu consigo escapulir das garras da morte que ela tem no meu pescoço.

"Alice, e o que será do seu trabalho?" Eu pergunto a ela.

Ela acena com a mão, varrendo para longe o meu comentário. "Irina é totalmente legal, ela não vai se importar. Inferno, ela provavelmente viria se ela não tivesse a loja para cuidar. Você deve parar seu trabalho. Você o odeia de qualquer maneira e sua chefa é uma vadia com você. Além disso, você é a pior garçonete que eu já vi. Você sabe que tem deixado cair e quebrado mais xícaras de café, do que você tem servido".

Ela definitivamente tem razão. Servir café fantasia requer mais equilíbrio do que possuo.

Mesmo que isso tenha começado com a minha ideia, eu estou ficando um pouco preocupada com a logística.

"E o dinheiro?" Esta é a minha maior preocupação, ambas temos recursos limitados.

Alice torce o rosto, pensando. "Nós poderíamos usar o meu dinheiro da Europa."

"Não! Você vem economizando há anos para fazer essa viagem." Não posso acreditar que Alice está mesmo sugerindo isso, eu sei o que essa viagem significa para ela.

"Eu sei, mas eu sempre posso ganhar mais dinheiro. Nós provavelmente nunca vamos ter outra oportunidade como esta".

Alice e eu nos entreolhamos por um momento antes que ambas explodissem em um ataque de risos.

"Então, estamos realmente fazendo isso?" Eu pergunto.

"Hell yeah! Vamos pegar este show pela estrada," Alice grita.

~ ~ Xx

Meu estômago estava embrulhado, enquanto eu e Alice esperávamos em nossos lugares, bem na primeira fila, olhando para o palco escuro.

Estou animada para ver os garotos em um grande palco e sob as luzes do show noturno.

Nós não tivemos que esperar muito até que ouvimos os tons vibrantes do tambor começarem a soar. Um único holofote iluminava Emmett no palco.

O dedilhar de uma guitarra foi acrescentado ao tambor o que fez o meu coração disparar. Meus olhos vasculharam o palco, ansiosos para encontrar Edward.

Outro holofote junta-se ao primeiro, brilhando sobre Edward enquanto ele atravessa o palco.

Ele parece incrivelmente bonito sob o holofote brilhante, cada detalhe físico destacado.

A gaita de foles toma vida e Jasper e Carlisle entram cada um por um lado do palco, com um holofote sobre eles.

As luzes ganham vida, banhando todo o palco e fazendo- o brilhar.

A maioria do público está de pé agora, muitos deles dançando.

Alice e eu somos capazes de permanecer ao lado do palco, olhando para cima em reverência.

Edward tem-me completamente em transe. Os dedos movem-se com precisão sobre o seu instrumento ágil, provocando uma melodia inebriante.

Todo o seu corpo está sintonizado com a música que está tocando, balançando e girando com a batida. Eu sou capturada por sua concentração. Ele não parece notar a multidão, concentrado em seu desempenho.

Alice e eu torcemos, gritamos, e assobiamos durante as de oito músicas que eles apresentaram... dançando e pulando ao som de cada música.

Eu me sinto um pouco triste quando o show acaba e a multidão está rugindo em torno de mim, mas só por um momento... Agora era a hora de ver os garotos.

Estou extremamente grata por Alice agora. Ela pode fazer o seu caminho através de uma multidão como ninguém.

Há um pequeno grupo de pessoas, principalmente mulheres, reunidas em torno da escada que leva à saída atrás do palco.

Alice e eu encontramos um local para esperar, certificando-nos que estávamos visíveis a qualquer um que sai da porta. Sorte para nós, não temos que esperar muito tempo. Minutos depois de chegarmos, a porta do estádio se abre e Emmett vem galopando escada abaixo. Rosalie, a loira, peituda escultural que nós conhecemos há duas noites, faz seu caminho através da multidão envolvendo-se em torno de armário que era Emmett. Carlisle sai junto com Esme enfiada debaixo do seu abraço.

Vejo várias meninas bem mais perto da escada, no mesmo instante eu vejo Jasper e Edward saindo juntos. Meu coração afunda um pouco no meu peito quando eu vejo as três meninas desprezíveis plantadas ao pé da escada, não deixando nenhuma escolha para Jasper e Edward a não ser interagir com elas.

"Oh, não, que foda!" Alice sussurra ao meu lado.

"Jazzy!" Alice está pulando para cima e para baixo, agitando as mãos freneticamente no ar.

Alice grita tão alto que faz Jasper e Edward virarem suas cabeças e procurarem na multidão que se reunia ao redor deles.

Eu posso ver o segundo em que Jasper vê Alice. Todo o seu rosto se ilumina com um sorriso e eles correm um para o outro como uma cena de um filme.

Edward é mais sutil quando seus olhos caem sobre mim, um sorriso lento rasteja em seu rosto.

Para minha felicidade, Edward afasta as mãos das meninas desprezíveis, enquanto ele passa direto sem nem mesmo olhar para elas.

"Bella, eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui!" Mais uma vez a sua voz suave consegue me derreter completamente.

Estou duplamente derretida quando ele envolve os braços em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para perto e beijando-me firmemente na boca.

Eu deslizo meus dedos em seus cabelos, bagunçado e suado, torcendo e puxando, trazendo-o cada vez mais para mim.

Eu tenho certeza que eu poderia ficar aqui a noite toda só beijando Edward. Depois de nossas línguas dançarem entre si por mais um tempo, eu me afasto para respirar e para olhar para seu rosto lindo de novo.

"Eu queria ver você de novo. Você não se importa, não é?" Eu pergunto.

"Você está brincando comigo, Bella? Eu estou tão feliz em vê-la! Não posso acreditar que você está realmente aqui."

Seus lábios encontram os meus novamente, só que o beijo é mais quente desta vez, e eu não posso fazer nada a não ser moer minha boca na sua em resposta.

As mãos de Edward deslizaram para baixo até meus quadris e ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, meu estômago colidir com a protuberância em suas calças. Eu suspiro com o contato e pressionei-me mais perto.

"Leve- a para dentro, meninos apaixonados," o grito de Emmett soou tão perto de nós, que nos fez saltar de susto.

Edward e eu nos separamos, corando ao mesmo tempo e começando a chutar o chão, de vergonha.

"Você quer comer alguma coisa?" Edward perguntou.

Eu aceno que sim com a cabeça e Edward agarra a minha mão, e sai me puxando em direção à área de alimentação.

Encontramos um carrinho de cachorro quente e Edward compra alguma coisa para comermos.

Conversar é surpreendentemente fácil entre nós - Edward me diz sobre as suas aventuras na turnê do verão e também no circuito de carnaval. Eu conto sobre a pequena cidade em que cresci e minha vida universitária.

"Onde vocês estão hospedadas?" Edward pergunta.

"Em um local a alguns quilômetros daqui, nada muito requintado, mas serve para seu propósito".

Edward acena com a cabeça, mas não diz nada, me levando para fora dos portões em direção a área do acampamento RV.

Nós nos dirigimos para a área onde a banda está acampada. Fisicamente as coisas parecem muito como eram da outra vez que estivemos em seu acampamento, mas sem nenhum drama neste momento. A motor home está escura. Carlisle e Esme devem estar dormindo.

"Eu vou mudar de roupa bem rápido e depois eu vou levá-lo para o seu motel", diz Edward e eu o vejo entrar em uma das tendas.

Meu coração afunda em meu peito enquanto eu despenco em uma das cadeiras espalhadas ao redor do acampamento.

Eu não tenho certeza do que eu esperava sobre esta noite, mas eu estava esperando por um pouco mais do que isso. Pego o meu casaco jeans, sentindo pena de mim mesmo, quando um gemido baixo atinge os meus ouvidos.

Sento-me olhando em volta para procurar o que estava fazendo aquele barulho. Não vejo ninguém... Os gemidos são mais definidos agora e para meu horror absoluto, eu reconheço a voz - é Alice... e esses são ruídos de sexo.

Oh caramba ... Eu realmente sinto não ter o meu Ipod comigo.

Eu tento tampar os meus ouvidos e fecho os olhos. Como se isso fosse ajudar.

Eu ainda posso ouvi-la... Meu Deus, como ela é escandalosa!

Um toque suave no meu braço me faz pular e abafar um grito.

"Merda... Desculpe-me, eu não queria assustá-la." Edward diz, dando um passo para trás e me sondando com seu olhar.

Meus olhos estão presos nos seus exatamente no momento em que Alice solta um gemido particularmente alto. Nós dois coramos absurdamente e mudança de soltamos nosso olhar um do outro.

"Você quer sair daqui?" Ele sussurra.

"Por favor!" Eu grito e sigo Edward para o outro lado do trailer.

Ele dá um passo para o lado de uma motocicleta azul escuro, bonita e agarra um dos capacetes, jogando-o para mim.

"Você já andou de motocicleta?"

Eu balanço a cabeça. Eu nunca tinha tido nenhuma vontade de andar na carona de uma moto, pelo menos... até agora. A ideia de estar firmemente agarrada a Edward faz isso ficar muito atraente.

Edward facilmente posiciona seu corpo longo em cima da moto e se arruma antes de se virar para. "Suba, babe".

Eu coloco o capacete na minha cabeça e deslizo para a moto, bem atrás de Edward, passando os braços em torno dele.

"Onde?" Ele grita por sobre o barulho do motor.

Digo-lhe o nome de nosso motel e ele dirige em de velocidade pela estrada. É emocionante a sensação de estar voando na estrada... o ar fresco da noite batendo em minha pele, acondicionada em torno de um homem que é tão sexy que deveria ser um crime.

Muito cedo para o meu gosto, nós chegamos ao estacionamento do motel, Edward para a moto no estacionamento local.

Edward me acompanha até o meu quarto e eu tento não deixar transparecer a decepção no meu rosto quando eu desejo-lhe boa noite.

Ele parece confuso por um momento, enquanto seu rosto fica corado mais uma vez. "Eu estava meio que esperando que eu pudesse ficar aqui esta noite."

Os olhos de Edward fixos no meu e eu estou sem fala, espantada com o poder que esse homem exerce sobre mim.

Concordo com a cabeça e consigo me recompor o suficiente para conseguir abrir a porta... muito consciente de que Edward está a poucos centímetros de mim.

Ele joga o paletó sobre uma das camas, logo que passamos pela porta e pega minha mão, entrelaçando os seus dedos longos com os meus.

Edward me puxa para ele, envolvendo os braços em volta da minha cintura... segurando-me contra ele.

"Tenho pensado em você a cada minuto desde que nos conhecemos." Sua voz é apenas um sussurro, sua respiração e seus lábios escovando calorosamente na minha testa.

Suas palavras são como fogo no meu coração, me impulsionando a fazer coisas que normalmente não faria.

Eu permito que a minha mão deslize pelo seu corpo até a bainha de sua camisa, meus dedos coçando para fazer contato com sua pele.

Os lábios de Edward descer sobre o meu com fome enquanto eu exploro seu peito sob a camisa. Um pequeno gemido escapa de sua boca quando eu permito que os meus dedos deslizem para baixo, seguindo a linha do pelos macios que levam para baixo de seu umbigo.

Eu nunca fui um a tomar as rédeas em situações íntimas, mas ouvindo e sentindo o prazer óbvio de Edward com as ações me dá uma sensação inebriante de poder.

Sentindo tudo escurecer, eu permito que as minhas mãos continuem a descer, atingindo a textura áspera de seu jeans.

"Bella..."

O som e a sensação dele gemendo o meu nome em minha boca faz meu sangue ferver com o desejo. Eu empurro minha mão mais para baixo, esfregando a palma da mão sobre o centro de sua ereção.

O som mais atraente e um som gutural saem do peito de Edward enquanto eu pressiono minha mão contra ele novamente. Seus dedos começam a avançar para baixo até que ele esteja com as mãos em concha pressionando e apertando minha bunda.

Suas mãos se movem do meu corpo emaranhado- se em meus cabelos, segurando meu rosto enquanto sua língua mergulha mais fundo na minha boca. A paixão irradiada pelo seu beijo destrói totalmente a minha inibição e minha mão se move com confiança para a linha de botões na sua calça jeans... desfazendo- os um por um. Os dedos de Edward traçam um caminho ao longo dos contornos do meu pescoço até minha clavícula, encontrando seu caminho para os botões da minha camisa, liberando cada um em segundos, assim que suas mãos se movem para baixo do meu corpo.

Nossas roupas parecem quase derreter fora de nossos corpos e eu acho que eu estou empurrando Edward para a próxima da cama. Eu tiro um momento para admirar o homem nu estabelecido debaixo de mim. Ele realmente é de tirar o fôlego - o seus, os músculos longos e magros, a parte atraente de seus lábios enquanto ele respira pesadamente, a faísca em seus olhos, cheios de cobiça... ele é realmente perfeito.

Eu rastejo sobre seu corpo esparramado em minha cama... beijando um caminho do seu peito até que nossos lábios se encontrem e se ataquem mais uma vez.

Suas mãos me guiam, mostrando onde ele quer que eu toque, onde eu quero estar... meu corpo dói de desejo por ele. Eu me abaixo lentamente sobre ele, revelando satisfatoriamente como nossos corpos se moldam perfeitamente um ao outro.

O barulho de nossas calças friccionando uma a outra e nossos gemidos enchem o ar de acordo com o que eu roço meu corpo contra o dele. Este é um momento doce, de fazer amor - Eu estou montando-o com força, cavando meus dedos em seu peito enquanto ele segura meus quadris, batendo-me contra ele.

Ondas de prazer estão fazendo seu caminho através de meu corpo... meu orgasmo se aproximando do seu auge. Meus músculos apertando e pulsando em torno dele e eu sento ele se retesar antes de explodir tudo dentro de mim.

Edward está me segurando contra ele, enquanto ele ainda está tremendo debaixo de mim. Meu corpo está derretido, enquanto eu escorrego sobre ele, colando nossos corpos contra o seu peito.

Emoção me bate em meu peito como um martelo e eu luto para me controlar antes que Edward perceba. Estou sendo atacada com a compreensão de que esta poderia ser uma coisa de uma única vez.

"Como você faz isso?" Pergunto-lhe em voz baixa.

Ele envolve seu braço em volta de mim, me puxando para mais perto. "Faço o quê?"

"Vai de lugar para lugar o tempo todo nunca fincando raízes... não te incomoda?"

Ele ajusta o nosso corpo para que ele possa me olhar nos olhos, "Bella, a maioria das pessoas vivem e morrem com a sua música ainda sem ser tocada. Eles nunca se atrevem a tentar. Eu não quero essa vida. Eu não quero ser aquele velho sentado na varanda lamentando sua vida... eu quero viver. Nossa banda pode não estar tocando nos maiores estádios, mas estamos lá fora... vivendo os nossos sonhos, o que mais eu poderia querer?"

Suas palavras falam direto ao meu coração e eu decido neste momento não me preocupar com o que vai acontecer a seguir.

Vou simplesmente viver no agora.

Obrigada a todos vocês que tiveram a paciência e o carinho de lerem esta minha primeira tradução. Muito obrigada. Para me fazer mais feliz ainda, deixem um review, por favor.

~ ~ XXXX


End file.
